


Kindle my heart

by fallenangel32



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Alistair, Alistair loves cheese, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse MGIT, Thedas Character on Earth, Warden Alistair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel32/pseuds/fallenangel32
Summary: Alistair was left behind in the fade. After defeating the Nightmare demon, he finds an open rift. Taking a chance, he jumps through and lands on Earth, he is found and recognized by our heroine.How will he fare in the modern world? A world without the blight...





	1. Chapter 1

“For the Wardens!”, was the last thing I recall shouting, before attacking the Nightmare demon that had blocked out route out from the Fade. A warden had to fix this, seeing that's where it started. I was exhausted and bleeding, after the Nightmare had been killed. When I saw another rift open close to me, I jumped through. No matter where it took me, anywhere was better than the Fade. I saw bright, brilliant light, and promptly passed out.

***

I was woken up by a strange, very bright flashing light right outside my bedroom, glancing at my alarm clock, I was surprised to see that it was already well past mid-morning. Stretching until I felt slightly dizzy, I took a shower, and went to retrieve my mail. Hurrying along on bare feet, I heard a groan from the direction of my bedroom window, I retrieved my mail, holding it under my left arm I carefully walked closer to the noise, seeing a man, in what appeared to be heavy armor, with a shield on his back, a sword laying on the ground close to him.

He was unconscious, but groaning and moaning, when I moved closer, his eyes opened suddenly, a very familiar pair of golden brown eyes staring back at me, smile lines creasing the corners of his eyes. I must have looked like a fish to him, opening and closing my mouth rapidly because the next thing I knew, he was sitting up. “Greetings, my name is Alistair, and you are?” I could do nothing except stare at him in shock, I **definitely** knew who this man was, but how was he here, I..I am very confused.

Backing away from him a little, still speechless, I did not know what else to do, so I offered my hand in a gesture to try to help him stand, he took it, smiling sheepishly, “Thank you my dear lady. May I please know the name of my heroine?” Picking up his sword, he sheated it on his back.

My voice sounded squeaky to myself, as I tried to answer, failing a few times, “My name is Chantelle, would you like to come inside?”

He followed me inside the house, and out of courtesy I suppose, removed his armor, sword and shield, placing them neatly piled near the door. I showed him to the kitchen, bade him to sit, and proceeded to fix coffee, and some breakfast. Pouring him a cup of coffee, as well as one for myself, I proceeded to cook some scrambled eggs and bacon. Watching him out of the corner of my eye while I worked, he appeared to eye the coffee suspiciously, before taking a tentative sip, “My lady Chantelle, what is this?” spluttering a little at the bitter taste. I chuckled, fetching the sugar and milk, telling him to add a little of each at at time, until it tasted better to him. Realizing that he must probably be very hungry, I gave him some rusks to try, demonstrating to him to dip it into the coffee until it was softened slightly and eat it like a biscuit, he appeared to enjoy this. Serving our breakfast, I sat across from him at the small dining table in my kitchen.

“Now, then Alistair, please tell me how you got here? I find myself a little confused, I must confess.”

Blushing red to the tips of his ears, “Of course my lady, how thoughtless of me, of course I will tell you how I got here, although I do not understand much of it, myself.”

Smiling, my chin in my hands I gazed at him, “Just explain what you can.”

His blush only got worse the more I looked at him. “Very well, it all started when the Wardens began hearing a false calling...”

We had been at this for hours, I knew what had happened of course, but did not know how he would react to me telling him how much I truly knew, so I remained silent on that topic, for now.

“And then the Inquisitor made the choice that I was to stay behind in the Fade, giving them time to escape, I felt it was my duty, as the Wardens had caused the entire mess. After I defeated the demon, a rift opened up near me, I jumped through, and I woke here. Wherever here may be...” he supplied the last, with a frown on his face.

Taking several deep breaths, staying quiet, I thought and thought about how to do what I knew was coming next. “Alistair, I have to tell you some things, you may not believe me, but I can show you proof. I promise.”

“Alright, I promise to listen to what you have to say.” trepidation in his voice

Steeling myself, I started speaking, telling him about the Dragon Age games, starting with Origins, he grew paler the longer I spoke. By the time I got to Inquisition, he was shaking, pale and sweaty. Concerned, I reached out a hand to him, he took mine eagerly, perhaps he simply had a dire need for human contact, to convince himself that everything was real. That **he** was real.

Bowing my head dejectedly when he elected to stay quiet, I rose from my chair, clearing our breakfast dishes, trying to give him some space to be able to get some clarity. It took him a while to get his thoughts in order, I had washed the dishes, fed my cats, and folded the laundry I had washed the previous day.

“I apologize for my reaction, Chantelle. This is a big shock to me, as you can likely imagine.”

“I know, Alistair, and I'm very very sorry.” appearing close to tears, she decides to cover her face with her hands. Suddenly feeling smothered as she is wrapped in strong arms, and hugged tightly. “I...I should have found a better way to tell you.”

“Its alright, I've certainly heard stranger things, just don't tell me there's no cheese in this world of yours, I don't think my heart could stand that.”

Chuckling a little at this very “Alistair” declaration of his, she replied, “No, no, plenty of cheese in this world, you might not even have enough time to try them all. Too many.”  
  


He smiled at this, and my heart gave a little stutter, he was truly gorgeous. Holding out his arm for me, “Well my lady, I wish to explore this new world I find myself in, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Alistair's life on Earth

I sighed as I flopped down into the armchair and closed my eyes, it had been a long day. Alistair wanted to see everything, and go everywhere. We had gone shopping for clothes for him, we found a bunch of things he liked, though he thought much of it looked strange. I was tired, it was hot, and I was in no mood to cook dinner or well, do anything at all.

“Chantelle, I'm a little hungry do you mind if I cook us something?” I opened a skeptical eye at him, “Can you cook...?” I asked him, remembering a few conversations from the game. “Well, no, I can't really but you're so tired. I just want to help.” Sighing, I stood up, “Alistair, its fine, I am tired, but just let me rest for a little while, and I will cook us something, I promise. In the mean time, I have snacks in this cupboard to tide you over.” She opened a cupboard gesturing towards the various cookies and chips and such that she kept for when visitors came. He appeared delighted at this, and she went to the living room, lying down on her favorite sofa, falling asleep promptly.

“Chantelle, wake up,” she was being shaken gently awake by Alistair. “I'm sorry, Alistair, I must have been more tired than I thought, what time is it?”

“Well, I don't know about that, but I was worried about you, you were sleeping for so long. Its dark already.” he looked her over with a concerned look in his eyes

* * *

Moving to the kitchen, gathering things to cook them some supper, she was pleasantly surprised when Alistair started helping her, between them, they managed to make dinner and it was a pleasant time, laughing and joking the whole time. She had thought that they exaggerated his charming and witty personality, but they really did not, he was amazing. She caught herself smiling at him fondly, the smile slowly dropping from her face as she realized he might go back, and if he did she would be left here alone and heartbroken. Better to nip this attraction she had to him in the bud.

The next few days simply made it more difficult for her, as she grew more and more attracted to him, and after a time started thinking that the same might be happening to him. She was still kind to him, but tried to deny the attraction for fear of being hurt if his friends somehow found a way to get to him and take him back where he belonged. She did not realize that her actions were hurting him, as he was already growing very fond of her himself. The fear of rejection from her was keeping his lips sealed as well.

One night after they had dinner, they sat on outside on the porch steps, finding his courage, he took her hand, “Do- do you think you could ever care for me, a little? Because I find myself falling for you, I didn't expect this.”

Shock paralyzing her, she didn't know what to say for a moment, “Alistair, I've been fighting this attraction I have to you for a few days now. What if your friends find you and are able to take you back to Thedas, I'd be left here alone.” her voice quiet and bereft.

Turning her to him fully, so he can gaze into her face, “They believe me to be dead, I assure you. And besides, I'm not sure I want to go back. There is no taint here, I can no longer feel the taint in my blood, I have you, and I'm free. Possibly for the first time ever, I'm free of responsibility, expectations, and the like. I can just be me. Just Alistair. I-I hope that's good enough for you.”

“Alistair, of course you're good enough for me.” her hand coming to his cheek, “I fear I may not be, good enough that is, what a pair we make.” smiling ruefully as she watched him in the dim light.

His arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her close against him, “Yes, what a pair indeed. Being with you like this is something I never expected. Grey Wardens die young and are infertile. That being said, I am glad I met you, and not someone else. They might not have had the patience to deal with me.”

She scoffed a little at his remark, “And why not? You are far more charming than you give yourself credit for, I assure you.”

Watching him from the corner of her eye for a few moments, she linked her fingers with his tentatively, encouraged when he squeezed her hand gently, “I do care for you, Alistair, but don't want to ruin anything by moving too fast.”

He dropped his arm from her shoulders, and after a moment's consideration, pulled her into his lap. “You can't get rid of me that easily. I care about you, and you care about me. That's all we need.”

Seated firmly in his lap, her hands came to cradle his face, “Indeed, I think you may be right.” She gazed into his eyes for a long moment, seeing nothing but honest affection. Leaning in she quickly pressed her lips to his, surprised at their softness, more so when he deepened the kiss and held her tightly.

They would face this world, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I've been tossing around, if you'd like to see more on this, leave a comment, please :)


End file.
